Young Love
by odalys-ortiz
Summary: John Reese and Joss Carter are just two young kids trying to get through their senior year of high school. Thanks to one of them making the first move, their lives change dramatically. Serious A/U and Careese
1. Lab Partners

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the idea :)

 _Pre A/N: Hiya everyone. How are all of you doing? So this story was actually requested by me on Twitter by JimCaviezelFan and it was definitely one that I honestly didn't think I would be able to do but it seemed like my muse had other ideas as I couldn't stop writing. Before long, the first chapter was done and I was having fun doing something super A/U. I'm use to my A/Us consisting Joss being alive and well ;) So the rundown is that this is the team in a high school setting but revolves around John and Joss so I hope that this makes you happy JCF and I want to thank SWWoman for taking the extra time to look this over and give me a few tips. It's always appreciated, no matter how long you take. Now on with the show :)_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Lab Partners

They were afraid of him. Good, that's _exactly_ what John Reese wanted. As he walked down the crowded hallway of Marbury High School with his book bag over his right shoulder, the other students made sure to stay out of his way while getting prepared for first period. He could see the fear in their eyes, the fear of the unknown, and he made sure to keep it that way. He was a senior in the school but he had never desired the companionship of friends since halfway through his freshman year. John learned that he couldn't trust people that stared him in the eyes and said they were his friends only to have them turn around and stab him in the back. It was such a huge act of betrayal that John just didn't want to associate with anyone else and decided to isolate himself.

John stopped noticing the days as they blurred together and before long, he found himself in this hallway once again that was decorated with banners celebrating the senior events that were soon to take place. The school year was coming to a close in 2 months and then he would be off to enlist in the army. It was something he had always wanted to do thanks to the military blood coursing through his veins. His dad fought for a number of years before being killed in combat by a mortar strike. The event now was a distant memory but John still held the memory of his dad close, wanting to be like him. John still had his mother Margaret who he loved with all his heart and did everything he could to make her proud. He knew that she had worried about his well being since losing his father, but John made sure to not do anything to worry her. That's why he took the more passive role while walking through school or in classes. If he didn't bother anyone, no one would bother him either. It also made him an easy target for people that found it weird when he didn't say anything. They'd mock him for being strange, especially one particular student, Cal Beecher, who was the Big Man on Campus. John knew all about him and his academic accolades because even though he didn't want friends, John did his homework and knew his enemies well.

Cal was from a wealthy family, with a reputation known to many. He was also blessed with good looks and charm that attracted many to his side. John couldn't help but always notice the girl that walked by his side. She had beautiful, mocha skin with dark tresses of hair that flowed down to her shoulders in waves. One thing that John noticed most was her large doe eyes. He didn't know much about who she was or why he felt the urge to know more about her. The only thing he had learned from other student's gossip was that her name was Jocelyn. John brushed it off as nothing but a flicker of attraction and walked pastCal who was followed by Jocelyn and his two friends without so much as a glance. John shared a class with all of them during literature and chemistry. He didn't feel anything hostile from Jocelyn which was why he had never bothered to figure out her story.

A delicate scent tickled his nose, causing John to stop a few feet from his math class and turn around. The source eluded him but he recognized the flowery scent as jasmine. It was in the air during his literature class too. Could it be that she was the one that smelled so exquisitely? John dismissed it, walking pass other students who were putting their books away in their lockers. He had recognized others from the same class and told himself it had to be one of them. John sighed, hoping that the day would go by quickly and entered the first of many classes for the day.

* * *

Jocelyn Carter was one that loved to be around others. It was much too lonely to not have people to talk to and she enjoyed the company of friends. Being Cal's girlfriend made other students reluctant to approach her because of his hostile attitude but Jocelyn didn't want to be treated differently because of who she was seeing. Even though Cal constantly hounded her about keeping up appearances, she remained friends with many that he felt she had no business associating with like freshman from low income families. Cal had this idea that if they should know anyone, it's the smarter students because they could benefit greatly from exploiting their intelligence to get them to do their homework while they relaxed at home. Jocelyn expressed her misgivings but stayed with him, thinking that it was something that would pass if Cal gave some of the other students a chance.

She had grown up in a humble home, one that taught her that every life is precious no matter the situation. Jocelyn's parents always wanted the best for her and accepted her choice to come to New York even though they had a better school lined up. They also welcomed Cal into their lives, happy by the union when she first introduced them to him in her freshman year. Jocelyn was growing nostalgic at the idea that this would be her last year in high school and how she would be going to college soon. She wanted to get her law degree and maybe join the police academy to be an officer like her father.

Books in hand, Cal, his two friends, and she were on their way to class when Jocelyn saw a familiar face walking in the opposite direction. She recognized the tall, handsome boy as John. They shared literature and chemistry together. Jocelyn knew his name but nothing else. He barely spoke and sat in the back to hide himself from everyone. She saw that he didn't spend time with anyone, even at lunch. It looked really lonely but Jocelyn also saw that he appeared content with the whole thing. She thought that it wasn't right, that no one should be happy being alone. Then she wondered what had happened that caused him to push people away. Her interest was piqued and her desire to know the boy better grew.

It wasn't long before the wheels of fate were set in motion starting in chemistry class.

* * *

Nathan Ingram welcomed his students with a bright smile and his chalkboard filled with what they would be doing today in lab. The bell rang as the last of the students filed in and took their seats, the chatter still going on. "Alright everyone, settle down." This got their attention and the noise slowly died down. "I know that you are all excited about graduation in June but that doesn't mean you should start slacking now. Today we will be making a chemical reaction. Now I want everyone to choose a partner and stand next to their stations. You have 5 minutes."

Chairs were pushed back and people moved with haste, already having a partner in mind because they had done this numerous times before. Jocelyn, who was at the middle table, normally partnered up with Cal. She glanced over her shoulder to the back and saw the quiet John Reese still in his seat and not attempting to find someone. This was not the first time, Mr. Ingram normally assigned the student that was left without anyone to him. Usually that was Leon Tao, the fidgety exchange student that appeared to always be planning some sort of scheme to steal the answers for the next test.

"So baby, where do you want to each lunch today?" Cal asked as he got comfortable next to her but she didn't respond right away. "Joss?"

She turned to her boyfriend. "Cal, I'm going to switch with Leon okay?"

"Wait, wh…" before he could say anything, Jocelyn had collected her things and made her way to the very back of the class. She drew the attention of both boys when she stopped where the pair was sitting. "Hiya" she greeted cheerfully. Jocelyn had to fight back the giggle at their stunned looks before continuing. "Leon, would you mind trading partners with me?"

To say his jaw hit the ground at the offer was an understatement. "You mean you want me to partner with Golden Boy Cal?" When she nodded, Leon had to fight the urge to jump up and down, instead grabbing his things and vacating the seat in the blink of an eye. Jocelyn watched him, seeing the strange look on Cal's face when Leon took the seat. She wasn't sure exactly what it was,but didn't think anything of it before taking the empty seat and placing her book in front of her. She straightened her red shirt before grabbing her safety glasses and putting them on top of her head. Jocelyn then turned to her new partner with a bright smile.

John was silent during the exchange but was surprised and wondered why Jocelyn was doing this. He didn't want her pity because he was "the loner." However, he bit his tongue when she looked at him with those brown eyes of hers. There was something shining in them. It wasn't pity for him but John couldn't quite put his finger on it, instead taking up his glasses and putting them on too. Her tiny hand then came into view. "My name is Jocelyn but my friends call me Joss." When he didn't move, she tilted her head. "You do know how to handshake, don't you?" She teased, trying to get a smile out of him.

Warily, John returned the gesture. As soon as their skin made contact, he felt a small jolt of heat travel up his arm and quickly broke contact that earned him a confused look. "John," he spoke simply with a slight gruffness in his voice, not wanting to let his guard around her, no matter how pretty she looked or how warm she made him feel.

Joss clasped her hands together in front of her happily. "So you do speak." Before she could say anything else, Mr. Ingram spoke, informing everyone that they would be starting. She swung her body to face straight ahead, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. Joss missed the look John gave her, wondering as to how she positively glowed when she got happy.

"Alright everyone, now that you've got your partners, let's go ahead and light up our burners."

Joss turned the knob until hissing could be heard before grabbing the striker. She held it close and attempt to light the flame without success. She kissed her teeth in frustration as she kept trying. "Damn thing. I can't ever get it to work." Joss explained. This was always an annoyance when they had lab during class. She was surprised when she saw the larger hand belonging to her silent partner covering hers instead of taking it out of her hands. Joss was amazed at how soft his hand were as he took hers and helped moved her fingers over the striker in a clear effort to help her. She pushed her stool closer as John squeezed their hands, causing the scratching noise and after only 2 attempts, the small flame flickered to life.

"You just needed to move your thumb a little higher" John explained before turning his book to the page Mr. Ingram assigned. Joss gave an appreciative smile at the advice before grabbing the pair of tongs provided and the glass beaker.

* * *

The day was half over with the entire student body currently being served lunch in the cafeteria. Joss was carrying her lunch bag over to the round table next to the large windows where she always sat since freshman year. There waiting for her were the usual people that included Cal and his friends Patrick Simmons and Raymond Terney. Cal looked upset with her as she pulled out the blue chair and took a seat.

"What the hell was that back there in chemistry class Joss?"

She undid the zipper to her bag and started taking out her food that consisted of a couple of ham and cheese sandwiches, an apple, and a water bottle with orange juice inside. "What? I was just trying to be nice."

Cal bit angrily into his hamburger. "But you just bolted without waiting for an answer from me. Babe, you know that we have a reputation to keep and people will start talking if you just decide to hang out with that weirdo." After calming down, Cal pointed right at Joss with a serious look in his eyes. "Don't do that to me again okay?"

Fighting the urge to roll her eyes at Cal's attitude, Joss nodded her head but not listening to his 'rules'. Satisfied with her answer, he turned his attention to Raymond and started talking about something. As she chewed her sandwich, Joss saw a familiar figure enter the cafeteria. The intimidating form that was John Reese made his way to the line to get today's meal of meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

As if sensing her eyes on him, John gazed in her direction, causing her to gasp and looked away quickly. Joss hoped that he didn't notice her embarrassment as she tried to regain her composure. Cal asked what was wrong but told him that it was nothing. However, her mind was entranced by what she saw. His eyes were such a beautiful shade of blue and so soft. The brief glance left her bothered. She had never felt like that when Cal would look at her. Shaking the feelings away, she continued eating.

John had chosen to sit in the far off corner near the door. He had felt someone watching him but he didn't expect it to be Jocelyn. As he plopped down in his chair, he angled his head to look at Jocelyn who was a few tables over. She would turn her head to speak to Cal, a warm smile gracing her lovely features. It was surreal that she had wanted to be his partner. They all had gone through most of the year without acknowledging each other so John was curious as to what changed. He got a scowl on his face as he took a bite of the tasteless potatoes, thinking again that Jocelyn was just pitying him. Even with that idea, he couldn't stop himself when she was struggling with the striker. He found it endearing how she looked, her eyebrows knitted together as she struggled to get it to work. John wanted to smile at her appreciation but he was still unsure of her intentions. Patrick looked in his direction but John didn't make a move to hide that he was looking. Instead, he just casually continued to eat as he saw him lean over and tell something to Cal while pointing in his direction. Cal turned in his chair with a look that clearly was meant as a form or intimidation but John only scoffed because he knew that Cal was all talk. John had taken self defense classes for years and could tell just by looking that he would be able to take care of Cal if the need arose.

The bell shrilled to indicate the second half of the school day had begun. All of the students shuffled to get their stuff together and throw out their food before returning to the hallway. John waited until everyone had left before following. He had noticed that Jocelyn had never stood in line, instead opting to bring her own food which was smart. The food served in this school was dreadful.

Joss cleaned up the mess she made and put everything together that she was going to throw out in the near by garbage. This time, she took a little longer to get ready and Cal told her he would go on ahead with Patrick and Raymond. "Alright, that's fine. See you there." They all left shortly after. Joss brushed away the crumbs from her shirt and put the bottle back in the bag. Most of the students had already cleared out when she slid her chair back. As she stepped around it, her eyes caught John as he patiently waited at the table. She was filled with concern. _Is this how he always spends his lunch, alone and away from everyone?_ She thought. It was clear that he was isolating himself from others for a reason.

Unfortunately, there just wasn't enough time to ask. They had literature together and that was the last class of the day. Maybe she'd have to come up with some kind of plan because Joss believed that there was something special and kind underneath that rough exterior but she didn't know how to get to it. She nodded her head towards him accompanied by a smile before throwing her garbage away and made her way out of the blue double doors.

John's eyes followed, admiring how the jeans and shirt Jocelyn wore fit her well. They showed off her figure beautifully. He mentally splashed cold water on himself, not wanting to start thinking about someone that was already in a relationship. He wasn't like his ex-friend Peter. John respected boundaries. There were now a few stragglers left in the cafeteria and John finally pushed his chair back before throwing his backpack over his shoulder, took his tray to the nearby bin, and dumped the garbage inside before leaving it on top then left through the double doors.

* * *

Harold Finch walked in between the rows of desks of his literature class, reading an excerpt from a book of poetry as he studied his students. After finishing, he closed the book with a loud thump before addressing the class. "Poetry is such an amazing tool to express yourself. There are plenty in this book that are done by different authors and yet you can't help but feel an appreciation for them all." Mr. Finch's leather shoes echoed off the hardwood floor as he walked back towards the front of the class. He put the book back on his desk before turning around and crossing his arms over his chest, giving everyone a good once over.

"Since this class will be graduating soon, I have decided on what to do as a final project." He smiled when most of the students moaned. "This will only be for a selected group of students. I want you to write a piece of poetry and read it in front of the class." This announcement caused them to whisper how they felt about the whole thing. Mostly, they were worried about being picked. "There will be three students and my first choice will be Ms. Sameen Shaw."

All eyes went towards the far front right corner desk where she sat relaxed despite the announcement and playing with her pencil. All Sameen did was shrug before saying "That's fine."

The bell shrilled, announcing the end of class and the school day. People packed their stuff up quickly and started to shuffle out the door. "I would also like to see Ms. Carter and Mr. Reese." Joss was pleasantly surprised at being called but Cal assured her that he would wait for her just outside the door. Once everyone cleared out, John stood from his back row seat and approached them both. He noticed the excited look in Jocelyn's eyes. Of course she wouldn't have any problems. John thought that she would easily be able to write something amazing, at least compared to him.

They stood shoulder to shoulder before Mr. Finch spoke. "I have picked the two of you for different reasons. Jocelyn, you have such a beautiful and gentle personality so I feel that you would be a perfect candidate." Joss smiled before modestly giving her thanks at the compliment. He then turned to John. "Mr. Reese, you are an enigma that others want to solve. I feel that there is more under that wall that you put up and that's why I picked you as well."

When he didn't say anything, Joss poked him with her shoulder. "C'mon John, it will be fun." She encouraged in a sweet voice. She really wanted to see what was inside the lonely rebel's head, what was behind that emotional wall. Joss got a glimpse of him in science and she wanted more.

Jocelyn's teasing had been unexpected. John wondered why she would ever be interested in him at all. It was strange and at one point, he had entertained the thought that she was pressured to associate with him with an ulterior motive. John knew that he was just making excuses but just couldn't find a reason why he deserved even a second of her attention. Realizing that he couldn't think of a legitimate excuse to get out of it, John sighed in defeat before agreeing too, much to Joss's happiness.

Mr. Finch nodded his head and dismissed the two students. In the hallway, they walked in opposite direction, John heading home while Joss had to go back to get a few things from her locker before doing the same. Cal threw his arm over her shoulders as they walked together but Joss looked behind her to watch John disappear outside. There was a slight pang in her heart at seeing him go; Joss wanted to talk more with the quiet student. After collecting her things, she was outside and gave Cal a kiss on the cheek before they went to their own cars to head home.

As she drove in her convertible and the wind whipped up her hair, Joss hatched another plan to get to know John Reese before the end of the school year.

* * *

Post A/N: Yes, the madness has only started. Like I said, this is all new territory but I got a kick out of imagining what it would be like to see everyone in high school. I hope you all enjoyed this first entry, especially JCF. This is for you :) Again, thanks SWWoman for the corrections.


	2. Close Call

Disclaimer: The property used in this story is solely for entertainment purposes only.

 _Pre A/N: Thank you all so much for the wonderful reviews. I'm glad that this story is getting such a good reception from all of you. I must apologize to anyone that tried to review only to find the story gone since it looks like the website lost its mind. I just went ahead and took down then reuploaded the story so that there wouldn't be any wait and I appreciate those who came back to review again. Things are only going to pick up from here. Once again, shout outs to JCF for putting the idea for all of this in my head and SWWoman for the beta. Virtual hugs to you and all of the readers :)_

* * *

Chapter 2 - Close Call

The next week was a blur but Joss put her plan into action. Against Cal's wishes, Joss continued to volunteer to be John's partner during chemistry, which he reluctantly accepted each time. It was obvious that John was getting comfortable around her. Even though his answers were short and clipped, Joss was able to learn a few tidbits about John like how he loved pizza and basketball. She found it endearing that they shared similar interests because even though she had to keep up appearances for her parents, she would secretly indulge and sneak to the local parlor for a slice and a strawberry milkshake.

Joss also found that John was quite the storyteller, amusing her with stories of what he'd witnessed around school.

Cal never missed her giggling and laughter, who sat beside a bruised Leon fuming. He had Patrick and Raymond make sure that Leon would be quiet as he had grown annoyed with the exchange student's constant talking. Cal would look behind him and scowl in disgust when he saw the smile on Joss's face directed towards that bastard , he had seen enough and devised a plan to put an end to it quickly.

Mr. Ingram had left the classroom open while he assisted Patrick, who came to him with some kind of story designed to get him out of the classroom. Cal and Raymond snuck inside and looked around towards the different chemicals that were locked away in the cabinets after getting the key from a desk drawer. The plan was to cause an adverse chemical reaction that would cause the beaker to explode. He had learned from observation that Joss always took the task of holding the container while John poured what they needed. Even though Cal didn't want to, if Joss got hurt, it would look to her like it was John's fault and she would hate him.

It was the perfect plan. All Cal needed was a matching white powder chemical that he could swap with. He used his phone and found what he was looking for quickly. The beakers were exchanged and he switched the labels before putting everything back in their place. Raymond, who had been the look out, let him know the coast was clear and they strolled out like they didn't do anything wrong. Cal's face carried an evil grin as he went to go meet Joss at her locker.

* * *

Students filtered into class, making it before the bell rung. After 4 years, the routine didn't change. Nathan began class much the same way that he had all through the semester. This time was going to be a little different. The class was going to be told that they will learn how to cause chemicals to change colors. It was actually going to be a prank where he was actually going to have the class mix baking soda and vinegar. The 2 things that he had prearranged at the desks were labeled as just sodium and water. Nathan wanted to help ease the tension of the graduation that was closing in on them all.

Earlier today, Patrick Simmons came to inform him that he thought he saw something suspicious in the cafeteria. Of course he took the claim seriously and exited his class to examine the situation, but came up empty handed. Thanking Patrick for his concern, he returned to the class to finish preparations, none the wiser of the sinister plan that was about to take place.

Everyone rearranged their seats and Joss quickly made her way next to John with a soft smile when she sat down. Today she was wearing a pretty silk blue blouse and a long, black skirt with flats. Joss also curled the ends of her hair and made sure to spritz some extra jasmine perfume before leaving the house. It seemed that John appreciated the gesture as he studied her longer than usual before complimenting her. Joss smiled and bumped his shoulder, teasing how he looked cute when he blushed which he denied doingadamantly. They had progressed so much in only a week, got to know each other a small amount. John, who at first was reluctant to believe that Jocelyn was being sincere about getting to know him, found himself letting down his guard enough to tell her things when she asked a question like when it came to his favorite food or what he liked to do as a hobby.

The two placed their safety glasses on and prepare their equipment. Joss turned on the burner and used the striker, creating the flame after threetries. Her smile was bright as they remembered how she struggled that first day and was now a pro.

"Alright class, now that everyone is set up, let's begin." John and Joss had developed a system where she would handle the beakers and him the pouring. They came into an agreement the second day when they kept stumbling over each other to get the tongs. "Now when flame is burning low, go ahead and put the water on top." Joss followed the instructions, gently placing it down. She eyeballed the liquid, very sure that it wasn't water. When she looked at John, Joss could see that he was thinking the same thing. As they checked others around them, the pair wondered what kind of hijinks Mr. Ingram was planning because all other tables had the same thing. The students knew him as a very laid-back teacher that had a tendency to joke around with students. However, John and Joss were surprised that his target was the whole class and chuckled before giving him their attention again.

The instructions were to simply pour the 'sodium' into the 'water'. All students did as instructed and the calamity of humor began as foam erupted from each of the beakers. Some students screeched while other laughed. John was the last person to pour, after seeing the harmless prank and wanting to see Joss's reaction. However, instead of white foam, there were small bubbles forming against the glass. Joss grew curious and leaned in to get a closer look. "What's going on?" Her fingers touched the glass to examine it. John was perplexed as well.

Then he saw the glass beginning to vibrate. It was slow at first before growing faster. Soon he realized what was about to happened and without thinking, shouted "Joss, get down!" Then he pushed her to the floor as the explosive reaction sent shards of glass all over.

The loud bang shocked everyone and caught Mr. Ingram's attention, who did his best to calm the class down before rushing over to the back and gasped at the sight before him. John appeared to be cradling Jocelyn close to him as they lay still on the floor. Mr. Ingram saw John's back and realized that he had used himself as a human shield when he noticed the glass imbedded in his shirt. Worry filled the teacher. "Someone go get the nurse!" He instructed to one of the students who rushed into the hallway. Others began to gather around, unsure of what was happening.

Joss slowly opened her eyes, unsure of what was going on. The last thing she remembered was John's voice before being pushed. The wind was knocked out of her but she felt okay. She looked around and was greeted by many faces looking back with concern on their faces. It was then that she noticed something heavy pressing against her and a source of warmth on her back. She managed to tilt her head, recognizing John's black shirt and to her horror, pieces of glass sticking out as well. "Oh, no no no." Joss tried to convince herself that this wasn't happening; hoping against hope that she had hit her head and this was only a dream.

She maneuvered out from under him, being careful of his back and managed to lay his head on her lap, tears beginning to fill her eyes before looking back at perplexed students. "Don't just stand there, help him!" Her hand brushed away at John's hair, wishing with all her heart that he would open his eyes and let her know he was okay.

Mr. Ingram put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Someone is getting the nurse Jocelyn. What happened?"

She shook her head, still trying to piece together the chain of events. "We did exactly as you said Mr. Ingram" Joss began, her voice growing tight with emotion. "When John poured the powder, it didn't foam like everyone else's. There were bubbles. I leaned in to get a better look." Realization dawn on her as to what John did and she looked down at his still unconscious form, a tender smile slowly forming and her eyes moistened. "John must have seen what was going to happen and he pushed me out of the way." He had put himself in harm's way to protect her. Joss wanted to call him an idiot too for doing something like that, but she would wait until he woke up.

Mr. Ingram nodded at her story, trying to understand how this could have happened. He knew that he hadn't taken anything out of the cabinet but the baking soda and vinegar which were harmless. They had been in a cabinet meant for similar items. The more dangerous ones were locked away and he had the only key so there would have been no way for anyone to have access to it.

Before he could dwell on it further, Nurse Grace rushed in and made her way through the sea of students. "I'm here, what happened." As she looked down, her heart sank at the sight of the young girl who looked to be on the brink of tears as she held a young man's face down in her lap. Grace spotted the glass littering his back and pushed students back with the help of Nathan to get a better look. She was careful, not wanting to aggravate any injuries. Grace lifted the shirt and saw a zig zag pattern of scratches all over his back, some deeper than was relieved that it was mostly minor before reaching over to the distraught female student. "Don't worry. He's going to be okay. I'm going to take him to the infirmary and he should be good as new in no time." She then turned her attention towards Nathan. "Can I borrow two of your students to help me bring him to my office?"

"Yes, of course." One that was quick to volunteer was a stout and pudgy boy that people knew as Lionel Fusco. The other who was a surprise was Shaw, who had a strange grin on her face. They reached down and took John by each arm and lifted him up, throwing them over their shoulders.

"Got a bit cozy with a guy who is supposed to be just a friend, eh Jocelyn?" Shaw murmured to Joss low enough for her ears only.

Joss's head whipped up, ready to deny it but saw smile on Shaw's face. The teasing had been meant to help her feel better and Joss felt a chuckle bubbling up, only for her to push it down. She appreciated the gesture but she knew that she would only really feel better once John woke up.

When Joss finally managed to stand up with help from Cal and Mr. Ingram, she brushed at herself to straighten everything up and watched longingly as John disappeared. Nothing was out of place and she reassured Mr. Ingram that she was okay. Class was dismissed early which was fine for everyone else. They quickly packed their stuff and left, the incident quickly fading from their minds. Joss found herself and Cal in the classroom alone. Her thoughts were moving a mile a minute with what had happened and John's wellbeing.

Cal's voice broke through to her by pulling her into a hug. "Thank goodness you're alright sweetie. See, this is why I didn't want you hanging out with that creep. He could have gotten you hurt by being so reckless." Cal had expected her to return the gesture but instead, Joss pushed away. "What is it?"

"I want to go see him. I'm going to let the other teachers know I won't be going to class." Joss made a move to leave but was stopped by Cal grabbing her wrist.

"Joss, what are you doing? That guy almost scarred your beautiful face and you want to see him?" He was in utter disbelief.

She looked back at her boyfriend, swinging herself free. "You know damn well it wasn't his fault" she snapped. "Why would he sabotage everything?"

"To get close to you Joss! Are you stupid or just blind?" Cal snapped back, not at all about to take it back. When the hand he grabbed seconds ago made contact with his cheek, he was shocked.

Joss pointed right at him. "Don't you dare Cal." She warned with an intimidating whisper. "You have no right to insult me, even if we are dating. You didn't want anything to do with him because he's not like you."

Cal rubbed his cheek, slowly ebbing away the sting. "And I take it you know him so well after only a week of ditching me and being his partner."

Taking deep breaths, Joss slowly calmed down. "Look, I'm not doing this right now. You have such a problem every time I talk to anyone while you always have your cronies Patrick and Raymond. Am I not allowed to make friends that are 'beneath' you" She threw up the air quotes. "I'll see you at lunch…maybe." She then turned and left without another word.

* * *

John felt like he got a pretty good smack to the head. He groaned as he opened his eyes, only to quickly shield them from the bright light. After a few more attempts, the blurryworld came into focus. There was a ceiling fan spinning above him lazily and John could hear soft hums from somewhere. It felt like he was lying on something soft, probably a bed. The dull noises caused his eyes to drift closed. It was then that the image of a familiar, beautiful girl entered his thoughts and his eyes popped opened. He remembered now what happened; for some unknown reason the beaker in science class exploded and he pushed Jocelyn down to protect her from the shards of glass that has flown everywhere. He needed to make sure she was alright.

Regaining his senses, he slowly pushed himself to a sitting position and noticed his shirt draped over a nearby chair. "Looks like you can use some help," a lovely voice said and John turned to the source only to be surprised to see the very person he was thinking about.

Jocelyn was standing there, not a hair out of place with a small smile gracing her face. She moved closer and reached out to him. "C'mon, hold on to me." Their hands came together and again, they felt the small shock between them. Joss helped pull John from the bed, steadying him when he started to wobble. Regaining his balance, John surprised her by pulling her to his bare chest into a tight hug. Joss couldn't fight the blush at the skin to skin contact but wrapped her arms as best as she could around his large frame. She could feel the strong thudding of his heart lull her into a sense of security. There was also a masculine and woodsy scent that enveloped her, mixing with her jasmine, and created something all their own.

"I'm so glad you're alright." John whispered, fighting back the tears.

She pulled back to look up at him. "It's all thanks to you John. If you hadn't pushed me out of the way, I would have had a face full of glass."

As quickly as the hug happened, John separated himself and allowed her to help him to a nearby chair. Once he sat down, she took the empty chair next to him, wondering why he looked so angry all of a sudden.

"It's all my fault."

She shook her head in disagreement. "What are you talking about? There was no way you could have known what was going to happen." When John leaned over to get some water from a pitcher left on the desk next to him, Joss's eyes widened when she saw how red his back was. She resisted the urge to reach out and touch them. "I highly doubt that you intended to hurt me."

John sat back after quenching his thirst, wincing when the leather made contact with his back before looking next to him. "Do you always see the good in people Jocelyn?" He already knew the answer to this. Even though he had never formally met her in the 4 years attending this school, he constantly heard about Jocelyn's accolades from fundraisers to food banks. It was something that someone in her well established position didn't have to do. On the other hand, he never heard that Cal ever did such things, preferring to just worry about himself and let everyone else fend for themselves.

Joss gave him a kind smile before twirling a piece of curled hair around her index finger. "You know John, that was the first time you called me Joss. I told you, it's what my friends call me and yet you still call me Jocelyn."

"I have a hard time thinking that we are friends" he admitted sadly. John didn't want to look at the hurt expression he knew would be on her face so instead he looked towards the door with the frosted glass and silhouettes of students passing in front of it."

"Why is it so hard to believe? Because you think I'm just wasting my time? Maybe you can tell me why I am." He remained silent and Joss decided not to push.

"I doubt that I could change your mind since you're so stubborn."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment" Joss said behind a bright smile. The bell could be heard ringing in the background singling the end of the day.

"Did you miss classes just to wait for me?" John didn't want her to get in trouble.

"I already let the other teachers know and they were okay with it." She reached over for her lunch bag that was sitting on the floor next to her and opened it, taking out some sandwiches and held one out to him. "You're probably hungry since you missed lunch." Joss shoved it into his hands when he didn't take it. "Just take it. It's just ham and cheese." She undid the saran wrap on the one she still had and took a big bite. She had been too worried about John to have much of an appetite for the last few hours.

Looking at the sandwich, John's stomach rumbled almost as if it was mocking him. Sighing in defeat, he unwrapped it and took a bite. He had to admit it was delicious and suspected that it wasn't the normal ham and cheese that he was used to. "So you use smoked ham and provolone cheese?"

Joss looked at him in amazement. "I never would have figured you to be a connoisseur of food. Got the impression that you didn't like cooking since your favorite food is pizza.

"I like to do something special on occasion for my mother. She taught me a few things in the kitchen."

"Maybe you can show me sometime." Joss suggested, hoping for an invitation sooner rather than later.

John shook his head. "Maybe not."

"How come?" She wasn't about to let her hopes be dashed.

"Jocelyn…"

"Joss" she corrected. "You can call me Joss."

After taking a deep breath to collect himself, John put the half eaten sandwich in his lap and looked her dead in the eyes. "You shouldn't be around someone like me. You have areputation to protect after all."

"Not going to work John. You're stuck with me whether you like it or not." When John didn't say anything, Joss smiled in victory before finishing her sandwich. "You better finish up. I'll drive you home" she , he finished the sandwich in a few bites and threw away the wrap. When John reached over for his black shirt, it was swept up into Joss's hands. "Uh uh, you have to agree to let me take you home or you won't get this back," she bargained with him.

John let out a long sigh, not in the mood to play "keep away"with this girl. However, he couldn't help mimicking the grin that was on her face as he thought about how stubborn she was. Should he really buckle just this once?

* * *

Post A/N: That's right. John put his behind in the way of danger to protect Joss. Wouldn't have it any different. So crossing fingers for no more hiccups from here on out and much love and kisses to all of you beautiful readers :)


	3. Meeting Mom

Disclaimer: Not mine :)

 _Pre A/N: Glad that people were satisfied with Joss's hand making contact with Cal's face. Now come's John's mother :D_

* * *

Chapter 3 - Meeting Mom

The wind whipped around the red convertible as Joss drove down a hill until hitting a stop light. Before heading to her car, Joss called her parents, who had heard the news of what happened from the principal. After reassuring them that she was okay, they allowed her to go drop off a friend before coming home. Waiting for the green light, she took a moment to look to her right where John was relaxing. He'd given in pretty easily and she returned the slightly tattered shirt to him. There were a few straggling students hanging out with friends as they left for the parking lot. Joss didn't see Cal and honestly, she didn't have a problem with it. She needed to blow off some steam after their little fight before she went off to see John.

He told her his house was a couple of blocks south from the school and that is why he always walked. They were quickly approaching his address and Joss noticed that the neighborhood was lively, with the kids out in the yard playing or someone washing their car in the driveway. The houses were the quaint and simple with a single floor, catered towards middle and low income families. Joss was watching for the number, 21, that would be on the left side of the street.

When she spotted it, John told her that she could park in the street, which she did. After cutting off the engine, they both opened their respective doors. As Joss waited for John to come around to her side, he asked her what she was doing. "Well I thought that I would walk you to your door" she said with a smile.

John looked over at his house, spotting movement at one of the windows when the drape dropped back into place. He knew that his mother had seen them. "You don't have to do that Joss. You've already done too much for me."

Joss just scoffed. "Please, I haven't done nearly enough since you did protect me. C'mon." Without further argument, she went a few steps up the stone walkway before stopping and turning around to let him lead. John wondered who had the bigger stubborn streak. Knowing that his mother Margaret would have plenty of questions, he decided to just go along with it. He took the lead with Joss close behind, anxious and excited over meeting the person who raised such a wonderful son.

John dug into his pants looking for his keys until the door opened to an older woman with light brown curls greeting them with a large smile. "Baby, I'm so glad you're okay." She stepped through the threshold to give John a big hug. "I got a call from the school telling me what happened." After separating, she turned her attention to Joss who offered a kind smile. "And this must be Jocelyn."

"Yes ma'am" she was met with a hand wave.

"Hey now, drop the formalities. The name's Margaret and we say hello with a hug." Joss was quickly brought into a bear hug before being released. "Well now I can see why John went out of his way to protect you. You are quite beautiful."

"Thank you ma…Margaret. You are much too kind, you and your son John." Joss meant every word.

"John, would you like to invite your girlfriend to dinner?"

"Mom, she's not my…

"I'd love to" Joss answered enthusiastically, earning a surprised look from John and a laugh from Margaret.

She opened the door wider so that Joss could head inside, then John. "I've made my delicious chicken soup so you picked a good time to get close to my son" Margaret joked with a beaming smile.

As soon as she stepped inside, Joss smelled something delicious and felt incredibly welcomed. She noticed that there were a number of homemade quilts and covers on tables. The living room was to Joss's right, which had a couple of Lazyboys, a coffee table, and a large screen TV. There were a few shelves on the wall that held pictures of what looked to be John's family. Joss made a note to get a better look when she finished eating. Margaret went to her left where there was a small kitchen to get back to preparing the food. Joss was about to offer help when she heard the pitter patter of something coming from the hallway just in front of her.

A large Belgian Malinois dog came around the corner and Joss couldn't resist cooing at the sight. "Hi there" she greeted in a sweet voice before bending down to his level. John, who had gone to help his mother, came back to see what was going on and leaned against the wall before crossing his hands over his chest to observe the sight before him. "His name is Bear. I adopted him after his not so friendly owner was trying to train him to dogfight."

"Aww, you poor thing." Joss was in disbelief and wondered if John wasn't some kind of saint in disguise from all his good deeds. He had too good of a heart. Looking into Bear's large, brown eyes, she could see that he was happy. She gave him a scratch behind the ears. In response, he licked her face, causing her to shriek and laugh before pulling him into a light hug. "You are just too cute for words." Bear barked and wagged his tail enthusiastically at his new friend.

John continued to watch the two get acquainted before telling Bear to heel. Joss straightened up and fixed her clothes, eyeing him. "What language was that?" He nodded.

"It's Dutch. I saw on the internet that dogs like Bear respond better to it so I went to the library after my mom let him stay and grabbed a book to learn how to say some commands. One thing is that he is quite loyal." John called Bear to him who responded quickly and joined his master who gave him a good scratch as well. "I don't know if he's trying to pay me back but Bear is always prepared to protect me. Normally, he is very defensive of new people, but he liked you right away."

"Well what is there not to like?" Joss said with confidence.

John surprised her by taking her hand and spoke softly. "C'mon, the food is almost ready." He then led her to the kitchen. It was amazing how quickly the room had changed. Joss hadn't given it a second thought when she first walked in and now there was a healthy assortment of food that littered the table. There was a variety of vegetables, fruit, bread, and cheese that were arranged in a circle, clearly waiting for the main dish in the center. The table cloth was a mixture of white and blue with flower prints with matching napkins placed in 3 different spots. The same print decorated the back and seat cushions of all the chairs. Joss couldn't help feeling welcomed at the sight.

John, still holding her hand, escorted her to the seat at the longer side of the table. He pulled out her chair and let her get settled. Joss gave him an amused look when he did the same for his mother, who took the end once she place a large bowl in the middle of the table, before taking his own seat across from her. "Quite the gentleman John" she teased.

"He better be considering that I raised him like that" Margaret said with a hint of pride. Once everyone was settled, Margaret reach her hands out to John and Joss. "I would like to say grace." John took her hand and Joss quickly followed suit, earning a sweet look from the older woman. Everyone closed their eyes and bowed their head. "Lord, thank you for this feast that we are about to eat. I also want to thank you for inviting this wonderful young girl that has seemed to have captured my son's heart."

"Mom" John warned, feeling his ears burn in embarrassment.

"Hush boy." Joss bit her cheek to keep from laughing. Margaret cleared her throat before continuing. "We know that you work in mysterious ways but I would ask that you continue to watch over all of us and protect us from those who wish to do us harm. Amen.

"Amen" they said in unison before letting go and opening their eyes.

"This looks really good Margaret" Joss complimented, her eyes taking in the food. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until her stomach growled at the sight. Margaret nodded her head, given her son and guest permission to dive in. John handed Joss a bowl and began serving her some soup before she shooed him away, saying she could serve herself behind a laugh. The looks between them were not lost on John's mother as she noticed how they smiled softly at one another or their hands brushed up against each other accidently when reaching for a side.

Joss, unaware Margaret was watching her, felt her taste buds tingling at the delicious flavors of the soup. She had always wanted to learn how to cook like her mother but she always found herself fighting a small fire or opening a window to let black smoke out. Joss also noticed the looks John was sending her way or catch him staring. She felt so welcomed. Even Bear decided to take his place next to her, hoping that some handouts would be sent his way.

"So Jocelyn, are you enjoying the meal?" Margaret asked.

She nodded her head enthusiastically before grabbing a second helping of soup. "It is absolutely delicious Margaret. My family usually has someone else cooking." Joss lowered her head, suddenly feeling out of place as she remembered her more privileged background. "I'm sorry, you have both been kind to me even though I must have given a bad impression just because of who my family is."

"What do you mean sweetie? I've heard stories but I don't really believe it. I mean your father recently made a trade that had impressive returns and your mother succeeded in defending a child that was accused of theft. They are just trying to make a living as we are."

Joss bowed her head. "It's just that people talk and everyone likes to believe that my family is stuck up and over-privileged but that's not how they act at all. They are actually quite generous." Even though they did live a comfortable life, Joss's parents did want to help people.

"Gossip tends to spread rather quickly around here," Margaret explained, hearing on the grapevine the very things Jocelyn mentioned. And sometimes people want to believe the bad over the good. Jocelyn, it's quite alright. You clearly have a good heart that you obviously got from your parents and a strong will to even go up to my hardheaded son to say hello. That's points in my book" she joked, bringing laughter from them both.

"Well she is definitely the school sweetheart," John pointed out, remembering overhearing the nickname because Jocelyn was known to be such a kind person to anyone and everyone.

"Ah, shut up John." Joss managed to reach over the food and smack him lightly on the arm. Margaret laughed before suggesting for Joss to move to his side and get a better angle of attack, something she gladly accepted before moving around and taking the empty seat next to him. Joss then glared evilly at him. "Much better." Then nudged his shoulder. She caught a glimpse of a clock hanging on the far wall and gasped. "Oh shoot." She then started to scramble. "I'm so sorry, I was suppose to only be dropping John off and I ended up spending longer than I thought. I have to head home."

Margaret and John were surprised but understanding of her sudden rush. "Well Jocelyn, please take something with you. I'll get a Tupperware bowl so you can take some soup with you."

Joss was straightening up her clothes. "You don't have to do that."

"Nonsense child. John, take her to the door and I'll be there in a few." She then rushed off to get what she needed while the two kids walked over to the door.

Joss suddenly felt shy, like she was ending a date. "I really like your mother. I can definitely see the similarities between you two."

John's face took on a somber look. "She's all I've had for a long time now."

Reaching over, Joss gave his hand a supportive squeeze. "You are doing the best you can with what you got John."

He gave her a sad smile before squeezing back. "I'm doing that but sometimes it feels like it's not enough." His thoughts went to Peter and Jessica. It had been two years ago but it still hurt him how the girl who he considered the love of his life turned her back to him and dated his best friend instead. He was trying to be the nice guy but apparently it wasn't enough to make Jessica happy. She wanted more than he could give and she decided to go elsewhere.

"Well I like what I see so that's more than enough." Before he could deny it, Margaret came back with 2 large bags.

"Sorry to hold you up but I wanted to make sure that I got you everything on the table."

Joss was flattered by the gesture when she saw the amount of food. "Oh but this is too much Margaret. You have been much to kind of me, even knowing who I was."

Not taking no for an answer, Joss had the bags gently pushed into her arms and John laughed at the look she gave before making sure she had a grip on the handles. "You are more than welcomed in my home anytime Jocelyn. I owe you thanks for bringing my baby home safe and sound.

"Just returning the favor." John opened the door, letting the night air slip inside. Joss took the moment to give both him and Margaret a brief hug before rushing out. "See you tomorrow John!" She yelled as she made her way down the pavement to her car. The two watched in amusement and waved her off, one that she returned before driving off.

Once the door was closed and look, John noticed the look his mom was giving him. "What?"

Margaret smiled innocently at her only son. "She's pretty." They went back to the kitchen to finish up their food. John dropped Bear a piece of chicken. "I can see why you like her."

John sighed as he took another helping of soup, the events of the day giving him a healthy appetite that even Joss's sandwich couldn't satiate. "I don't like her mom. She was being nice by talking to me first but I hadn't expected her to be so persistent."

"That's because you are a stubborn boy John, like your father. But that's why I fell in love with him. He made me chase him until he got tired and finally gave in. Sounds like Jocelyn did the same to you. How long did it take for her to wear you down?"

"One week" he answered, embarrassed as his mom gave out a hearty laugh.

"It took me about a month before your father caved to me. Jocelyn must be really good if she broke you so fast." She then grew serious. "Honestly John, I've noticed how you looked at her and I haven't seen you this happy in a while. You need to snatch her up before someone else does."

John stopped himself from telling his mom about Jocelyn's boyfriend Cal. He knew that he would get a speech about fighting for what he wanted.

They spent the rest of dinner in silence, with John helping put away any leftovers before getting cleaned up for bed. He took a long, hot shower to relax himself as thoughts of the beautiful dark haired angel occupied his mind. After finishing up, John tossed his tattered shirt into the garbage and put on a pair of boxers before hopping into his queen size bed. His bedroom was where he could reflect on the day. There were only a few images of family and friends covering his walls. John preferred to relax with music from his radio, always tuned into the local country station. As he turned it on and a slow ballad about lost love played, John closed his eyes and before long was carried into the realm of sleep.

* * *

Post A/N: With all the love this story is getting, I'm feeling a bit bad that it's only a couple of chapters. Thanks to all of the reviews. They always make me smile and again thanks to JCF for the idea and SWWoman for the beta. Kisses ;)


	4. The Truth

Disclaimer: Properties used solely for entertainment.

 _Pre A/N: And of course when I say how short this will be, you evil reviewers are already suggesting a sequel ;) I just love reading your reviews and who know, like with this story, my muse just might decide that it's time to add more. For now, let's move on with the second to last chapter :D_

* * *

Chapter 4 - The Truth

John was asked by the principal, Samantha Groves, to stay home from school for one day while they tried to figure out exactly what happened. The school was supplied with a number of security cameras in the hallway and classrooms. Nathan come to her before the start of classes that day to express his concern that what happened wasn't merely an accident. As he explained that it would have been impossible for the chemicals to get switched unless someone did it deliberately.

She assured him that she would personally look at the footage, not liking the idea of one student causing bodily harm to another. Samantha was all about reputation and this school was highly regarded in the community. She didn't want that to be squandered because of one bad apple. When Nathan left her office, Samantha took whatever free time she had to take a look at the hallway camera and the one in Nathan's class. She cursed herself for taking too long to even consider checking since it was first reported to her, Samantha had brushed it off as a mere accident.

The video would fast forward a few seconds at a time, but before long her attention was needed to look over and sign a few documents. As she was signing one, out of the corner of her eye, something caught her attention. There were two students that entered the empty classroom. Looking at the time stamp, Samantha knew they had no business being in there, especially when Nathan was not there. She hit rewind and turned her attention towards the hallway just outside the classroom. There were two figures that made their way out of the classroom minutes earlier. It was clear that one was a student and the other was Nathan. She had a hard time identifying who the student was because of the way their face was angled away from the camera. The proof was there. Samantha just needed to find it.

* * *

John was glad to be back in school. The hiatus the previous day had made him annoyed and restless. His thoughts constantly turned to what Joss was doing or who she was with. It did make him happy when she visited after school, bringing him some food and company while his mom worked as a daytime nurse. They had watched some TV and she reviewed what happened in literature class. John loved how comfortable she looked and he had felt the same around her, enough now to call her Joss thanks to her insistence that she thought of them as friends.

He could have sworn she had the skills of an interrogator as she battered him with questions about his favorite show or music, which was all taken in good humor with him responding accordingly. John knew that she was curious since she still didn't know a lot about him and just like before, he wanted to offer her answers to her questions about him. He didn't want to have any secrets between them. Well all except the one about Peter and Jessica. John couldn't help but continue to feel bitter at the idea that he hadn't done enough to keep her by his side.

As the students filed into the lab, Nathan took a moment to ask John if he was alright. He gave a nod of the head and assured him that he was fine. As he watched his student take his usual seat, Nathan felt impatient since Samantha was still going through the videos to try to pinpoint exactly what happened. Either way, Nathan felt a terrible that he was somehow responsible for a student getting hurt and hoped that the video would tell him otherwise.

When Joss entered a few students behind Cal, her beautiful hair was curled at the end and lips glistening thanks to some lip balm she had applied. John wondered if she did it one purpose to draw his attention there. She quickly took the seat next to him and when they looked at each other, there were warm smiles on both of their faces. This was not lost on Cal, who was annoyed that his attempt to have Joss hate this guy had failed. Even if he had gotten her out of harm's way, Joss should have at least distanced herself because she thought he was dangerous.

The class went on without any incident, much to the relief of John and Joss. As the bell rang and everyone began packing to move out, John laid a hand gently over Joss's wrist to stop her. "I want you to have lunch with me," he said quickly. When he saw those big doe eyes widen in surprise, he thought he had overstepped his boundaries and took his hand off of her. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" John was interrupted by Joss.

"Oh no John, it's okay. I would love to," she wanted to assure him that he hadn't made a mistake in asking her. In fact, Joss was wondering if she was going to have to give out an invite herself. There was another friendly jab at his shoulder. "Besides, you have a better spot all the way in the back where no one will bother us." It took a second for Joss to realize how what she said sounded and inwardly cringed. It was just a joke…or maybe not.

John standing up caught her attention. "We should probably hurry up or we'll be late. I'll save you a seat." Joss was caught off guard when he held out his hand to help her up. She accepted it as the expected spark coursed through her. This attraction she felt was more than physical. Joss couldn't help but think there was something truly special about John, that there was this connection between them that brought them slowly closer together. When she looked at his warm smile, Joss's heart fluttered because John was handsome with his gorgeous blue eyes that she could drown in, and product-free hair with the cute cowlick that sprung up in the front. Joss thought John had the boyish look down pat.

After smoothing her clothes, she headed out of the class with John close behind her. She was so aware of him that she hadn't notice Cal, Patrick, and Raymond leaning against the lockers, watching them with a glare. "I'm going to put a stop to this at lunch. Make sure that he doesn't get any help."

"Alright Cal" his two friends said in unison before heading for the cafeteria. He was going to make sure that Jocelyn understood she was making a mistake.

* * *

Much like the other days out of the school year, the cafeteria was filled with hungry students that were eager to get some food before getting through the second half of the school day. John was already at his seat, after breaking with his usual habit by getting in line early so that Joss wouldn't have to wait on him. She told him before they went to their different classes that she always brought her own lunch.

His eyes scanned the crowd, looking for the girl that had undoubtedly stolen his heart. Before long he spotted her at the double doors, her head moving back and forth, looking for him. When they made eye contact, they smiled at each other and she waved before making her way over to him. Before she could make it to John's table, however, Cal got up from his seat and blocked Joss's path. Joss's eyebrows furrowed in annoyance as her boyfriend moved side to side when she attempted to get around him. He could see annoyance clearly reflecting on her face as she finally confronted him.

"Get out of my way Cal." Joss tried to get around him and once again he stepped right into her path.

"No, I think that this little game you've been playing has to end. That guy is getting too comfortable around my girlfriend and I don't like it. Then you go behind my back and accept his invitation to sit with him."

Realizing that she needed to clear the air, Joss stopped her attempts to get past him and folded her arms over chest with her lunch bag hanging from her right hand. "So eavesdropping has become your new habit Cal? You know damn well you have no right to tell me what to do. I thought I told you this before when you tried to stop me from seeing him at the nurse's office."

"Well excuse me for not liking the idea of my girlfriend cheating on me with some nobody. If something like that got out, I'd be the laughing stock of the school."

"Okay Cal, first of all, I have been faithful. My parents taught me that it's very important to have trust in a relationship but it looks like you don't trust me as much as I do you. I have never once accused you of cheating, even when I've been told by many people that you've been getting too close to other girls. I never believed them because I cared about you, but now this possessive crap is starting to grind on my last nerve. I don't need to justify it to you but I and John are friends. Now if you'll excuse me."

This time she made a more forceful attempt to go around but winced when she felt him tightly grab to her wrist. "You're going nowhere."

Joss started twisting her hand. "Let go Cal. You're hurting me."

"Not until you listen to reason."

"Let her go" was heard in a low growl behind them. When Joss looked up, she gasped when she saw those beautiful sapphire eyes looking back at her, but they were almost black now. It was an amazing and terrifying sight because she was used to being around the humble and gentle John. This John looked to possibly do harm if he was given a reason.

Cal, trying to put a brave front, shrugged his shoulders before releasing Joss who began rubbing her wrist to ebb away the pain. Ignoring Cal, who John saw as nothing more than a little boy now, he stood in front of Joss to check on her. "Are you alright?" His hand tenderly touched the skin that now had a light bruise on them.

"Yeah" she assured him. Joss looked around, noticing a number of students were looking their way. Obviously the scene had caught the attention of people since Joss and Cal were such a popular couple.

John didn't notice, his only concern being for Joss before turning back around to confront Cal. "What is your problem Cal?"

"It's none of your business guy. This is between me and my girlfriend."

"Just because she's your girlfriend doesn't give you the right to put your hands on her." Joss was amazed that he was defending her. Normally she would have been offended because she knew that she could handle the situation on her own, but Joss could see a flash of hurt in his eyes and wondered if he had seen this before and done nothing. She would ask him later once the situation hopefully calmed down. For now, she remained the silent observer.

"So of course you come to her rescue because she's your 'friend' right?" Cal then began rolling up the sleeves of his beige shirt. "I never would have thought someone like you would have the stones to try and steal someone's girl but I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson." The first swing of his right hand was a surprise to not only Joss but the rest of the students. Just as a far off voiced yelled that there was a fight, all of them had been surrounded by a circle of curious students.

John, who had suspected that this was all to lure him into a confrontation, moved his head to his right while pushing Joss a few inches away to protect her. Instead of retaliating, John just waited for Cal's next move. He didn't want to fight, even if he was on the defense.

Joss was about to step forward to stop it when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around, she saw that it was Shaw and she had a confident smirk on her face. "He's got this. Don't worry." Joss didn't know what she was talking about at first but as she continued watching, she saw that John hadn't thrown a punch, instead he was simply deflecting whatever Cal threw at him. She couldn't explain the ache in her heart at the sight of watching her boyfriend attacking someone that had become a good friend and had been nothing but kind to her ever since she plopped down next to him after switching partners with Leon.

The crowd was getting all fired up over the fight, even though Cal had been trying to go on the offensive for a few seconds now. John remained calm and continued to avoid him. Joss's eyes skimmed the crowd, hoping to see some kind of authority figure approaching to stop the fight. She spotted Mr. Finch making his way over and asked Shaw to help her meet up with him, which she was glad to do. With a few elbows and forceful shoving, the pair managed to get out and run around to meet the teacher.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Finch asked, concerned as two security guards began trying to calm everyone down. Joss couldn't keep the distress from her voice as she explained how Cal went after John who is defending himself. "Oh dear, I do hope that John is alright," Mr. Finch readjusted his glasses, his smaller stature making it difficult to see what was going on. After a few minutes of shouting and numerous threats of suspension, the crowd finally dispersed. As students walked passed him, Harold overheard a few students say how the fight was boring because the other guy did nothing.

The guards escorted everyone out except for the two combatants. John didn't even notice anything except the guy in front of him that was breathing heavily because he had been on the offensive the whole time but couldn't land a single punch. He was in a different mindset, a different focus, that Joss's voice only just penetrated that fog by calling out his name. His attention briefly went to searching for her and that was the only opening Cal got and took it to his advantage.

Another swing was thrown and this time connected, however Cal's face was distorted from the pain in his hand while John took the punch, only moving a few centimeters back from the momentum.

"That's enough Cal" Mr. Finch announced, the two combatants looking his way before he stepped forward with Joss and Shaw on either side of him. "This is very disappointing Mr. Beecher. I would have thought that you would have some respect for your fellow classmate."

Before anyone could say anything else, the double doors swung open with a bang, catching everyone's attention. Obviously, everyone was confused to see Mr. Ingram and Ms. Groves walk in. "I'm very disappointed at this turn of events." Ms. Groves started as she slowly walked to everyone with Mr. Ingram close behind. "I would like for all of you to come to my office. There is something that must be discussed." She then turned around and walked back out.

Joss gave John a worried looked but he just gave her a reassuring smile in return. He didn't even notice the small bruise forming on his cheek. Joss didn't know what to expect before following the rest of the group to Ms. Groves's office.

* * *

The beautifully decorated wooden door closed behind John after he entered the office. All the students were standing shoulder to shoulder. Sitting in front of them all at her desk was Ms. Groves, who had her hands crossed over a manila folder. Mr. Finch was off to her left while Mr. Ingram was to her right, standing next to a large TV monitor on a stand. The tension in the room was thick as each student wondered what was to be their fate. Joss wouldn't have been surprised if a suspension was in order for John and Cal. Even though John hadn't thrown a single punch, Cal would probably have Patrick and Raymond vouch that John started everything. Joss's fingers found themselves twisting and turning, needing to help relieve her nerves. She already knew that she and Cal were over. There was no forgiving what he did. Besides, Joss had already felt her love for him wane in the last couple of days. It happened when she spent more and more time with John.

John was someone that Joss felt close to. All she wanted to do was dig deeper and find out more about him. Each time she was rewarded with something that had her smile. John's mother was such a sweetheart to her, too, and a hard worker. The night that she visited him after he had been told to stay home, she offered to help him make dinner for his mother as he knew she would come home tired. With their combined effort, they were able to make a decent meal. When Margaret had seen what they had done, Joss saw the tears of appreciation in her eyes. John joked how she always did that when he cooked for her, commenting on how she raised such a good boy. Joss knew that she wanted to be around that loving environment more often. Even though her parents had shown her the right amount of love, they didn't do much together as a family.

When she and John cooked, there had been moments when a hand bumped into someone or a shoulder got a bit closer than expected. It was just nice to be able to spend time with someone that took such enjoyment out of doing something so simple.

John watched as the principal's steel gaze roamed over everyone standing in a line. He had already accepted that he was going to be in some serious trouble over the fight. With Cal's bitterness, it probably wouldn't stop at a suspension. He felt like he was disrespected by John for what happened with Joss but John wasn't about to let him touch her the way he did. His dad taught him to never put his hands on a woman and respect them if he wanted to have something specialwith them. He did his best but Jessica left him for another, so John thought that it was best that he'd just stay alone. Joss changed that when she inserted herself into his life the way that she did.

"Alright everyone" Ms. Groves started, pulling John from his thoughts. "It has been brought to my attention by Mr. Ingram that he was concern over a certain incident that occurred a few days ago. He had a few concerns about whether or not he was at fault for Mr. Reese's accident and asked me to look into it which I did. After looking at the surveillance footage during my free time, I have found the answer. If you'd please Mr. Ingram." He turned and hit the power button on the TV. Once the static was visible, he hit the play button on the VCR.

The static gave way to a black and white video as Mr. Ingram began his commentary. "So as it is shown here, there is nothing out of the ordinary. I remember working at my desk grading papers when Patrick came to me in a panic, telling me he saw something outside and was concerned." As if on cue Patrick entered the classroom. After a few seconds, he reappeared with Mr. Ingram following him.

At this point, Ms. Groves took over. "Now we have two angles for the next couple of minutes. When we wait a little longer, we see that two other people entered the unsupervised classroom." Moving forward again a few seconds, the unidentified people entered. "Now if we switch to the classroom." This angle caught the faces of the students who entered the room and Joss gasped in shock and disgust as Cal's face was looking back at her along with Raymond's. The video's speed was increased, showing the next series of events when Cal grabbed the keys for the cabinet, to his search for the chemicals, and switching them before leaving. The tape was stopped and the television shut off before Ms. Groves pushed her chair back and stood up to approach the five students before her.

Her presence was intimidating as Ms. Groves was the person with the upmost authority in this room. She then stopped in front of Cal, Patrick, and Raymond, giving them a stern look. "Care to explain why you planned to sabotage an experiment to bring harm to your fellow student Mr. Beecher?" He wasn't looking her in the eye. "Mr. Simmons, Mr. Terney?" They also turned their gaze away in shame. Ms. Groves nodded her head before pacing once again. They had confirmed their guilt and it was time to pay the consequences. "I am the principal of this school and it is my duty to make sure that students are in a safe and inviting environment. You three have jeopardized that. Therefore it is my decision that the three of you as of this day are expelled. I will give you until the end of the school day to make arrangements to collect your things but you are no longer welcomed in this building."

"But Ms. Groves…" Cal started, the severity of the punishment was too unbelievable for him to comprehend.

However he was stopped when Ms. Groves interrupted him. "There will be no negotiations. You are dismissed." Shamed and embarrassed over what happened, they went out the door without another word. Ms. Groves then turned her attention to John and Joss, the harden expression softening along with the tone of her voice. "I offer my sincerest apologies to the two of you for not taking action sooner."

John shook his head. "I don't hold any ill will towards you or Mr. Ingram. It was just something that happened because of Cal." Now he was aware that Cal had it out for him for a long time now. The fight in the lunch room was supposed to be his moment to finally end things. John looked over, wondering if Joss was alright because she hadn't said anything. He could see her eyes glisten with unshed tears and her face an expression of pure sadness and hurt. John wanted to reach out and hug her, tell her that everything would be alright and that it wasn't her fault.

"Can I be excused?" She asked suddenly.

"That is not a problem. I'm sure you need time to process everything that happened."

"Thank you very much Ms. Groves." Without another word, she was out the door without another glance towards John. He waited to see if there was anything else that was needed from him.

"I believe that is everything. You and Jocelyn can head home early today. I've already contacted your parents to update them on what happened and they are expecting you."

John gave a nod. "Thank you Ms. Groves, Mr. Ingram, and Mr. Finch. I will be leaving then." With those set of goodbyes, John set out to find where Joss disappeared to.

* * *

Her back was pressed again the cold brick wall outside the school where she bawled into her hands. The swell of emotions had overwhelmed Joss and she needed someplace private to be able to let them out. How could Cal do such a thing? Maybe it had been her fault that he had grown so jealous. She had been the one that wanted to be partners with.

The thoughts and tears stole her attention long enough that she didn't notice John going through the double doors. When he saw her, John breathed a huge sigh of relief. He asked around and found that Lionel and Shaw saw her head outside. John's heart broke because he could see that Joss was crying. Someone that she trusted betrayed her. He knew the feeling all to well and it wasn't fun.

He slowly approached until he was right next to her and touched her shoulder, finally grabbing her attention. Joss gasped because she hadn't heard him coming and feverishly wiped at the tear streaks on her face. "Are you okay?" John asked gently. Joss desperately wanted to say yes as to not worry him but her heart was weeping. He pulled her into a tight hug, tenderly kissing the top of her head as his hands did their best to comfort her by rubbing circles on her back.

Shaw almost fell over, glaring at Lionel who had accidently pushed her before giving her room to sneak back. He moved up next to her to see what was going on. "Wow, so wonder boy and Carter huh?"

"Wonder boy?"

"What? I saw the fight. He's got some moves, even if he didn't throw a punch." The duo couldn't hear anything but watched with interest as Joss's arms wrapped around John the best that she could, gripping tightly at his back as if she never wanted to let him go. They stood like that for a few seconds with the silent observers of Shaw and Fusco waiting and urging something to happen already. Almost as if they heard them, something did.

Finally pulling apart, they looked at each other meaningfully. John said something that the two spies saw caused Joss's cheeks to blush and her eyes widen. Then John leaned down, gently pressing a kiss to her lips. Shaw and Lionel had to stop themselves from laughing in happiness at catching them like this. There was no way they weren't going to make fun of those two now. Deciding to give them some real privacy, they went back inside.

Joss felt like she was in a dream when they separated, that the kiss was something that her heart had imagined happened. John looked at her like she was his whole world while he waited to see how she reacted. When he got the smile, his heart began thumping again.

"How about we head home John? You said that Ms. Groves gave us permission." Joss suggested, wanting to take things nice and slow, happy that John had felt something for her too.

He took her hand. "I would like that." And that was how their relationship got to it's next step.

* * *

Post A/N: And many kisses to all of you who have been following. As sad as it is, the last chapter will be on Wednesday but I'm glad that you all have been along for the ride. Reading the reviews definitely got more than a few chuckles and of course, have to again say thanks to JimCaviezelFan for this A/U idea and SWWoman for the beta ;)


	5. Finale

Disclaimer: The property does not belong to me.

 _Pre A/N: So this is it everyone, the last chapter. Sorry for it being so short but I wanted to end it on a high note. I noticed that quite a few of you were curious as to what John said and I intended to leave it up to you. However, there were also requests for a sequel of sorts and maybe there could be a reveal there. I don't want to make any promises just yet as I don't even know where to start. Maybe JCF can throw an idea my way for a one shot of them later in life ;) Also to ravenhusker, are you spying on me because I swear you guessed a few things here lol Either way, for now, enjoy the conclusion of this story :)_

* * *

Chapter 5 - Finale

"Mr. Reese, you are next" Mr. Finch announced once the class calmed down. Shaw had just delivered her special project and it caused quite the laugh as it was all about the love she had for food. _Who knew that Shaw was a comedian?_ John, Joss, and Lionel thought as they watched her take her seat.

John and Joss shared a sweet smile before he started to get his project together. The two of them were taking their time exploring this relationship. John knew that it was sudden when they shared their first kiss after her ex got expelled along with his friends for trying to hurt him. John didn't want her pulling away from him out of guilt so he jumped in head first and kissed her. He fought the urge to jump for joy when she accepted his kiss. When John told his mother, she was already making wedding plans in an effort to tease her boy. Margaret was so happy to see that her son found someone he really cared about and someone she liked as well. It all worked out.

The senior prom was closing in and John had still not asked her to be his date. John had wanted to do something special for the wonderful girl in his life. John found the paper were he had written the words he had spent hours laboring over and slid from his chair and made his way to the front of the class where Mr. Finch leaned casually against his oak desk. He was interested to see what John as well as the rest of the class. John had gained a reputation much like Joss's since the fight. He was really a good guy that got the raw end of the situation but John had gotten credited more than once on his passive method and requests from male students to tell them where he learned it.

Once he was standing in front of everyone, John looked over at Joss who cushioned her head on her hands and showed her interest. He hadn't told her anything about what he was writing. He secretly prayed that she liked what he had written about her. John cleared his throat and then started.

" _This beautiful angel, a fragile being. Why do you grace me with your presence? Do you feel I am just deserving for a glimpse of heaven on Earth? Did you come to save my shattered soul and show me that there is something worth fighting for? Whatever the reason, I don't know how I can accept such a beautiful gift as the angel that stands in front of me. Do I deserve a second chance? Am I worth saving? Or am I just another soul that will wander for eternity, never to see paradise? The angel refuses to accept the idea, offering her hand in kindness. She won't let me wallowing in self pity. She sees more in me than that. I believe this exquisite entity, her aura calming me, and I grasp her hand tightly. Her smile's light evaporates the darkness and I find myself in a good place, the one known as paradise. My new home with my angel by my side."_

John let the paper slid down as he looked out to the class. Joss looked stunned and about to cry but John wasn't done yet. "Jocelyn Carter" he started, stepping back over to her with all of the classroom's gaze following. Once he was near her desk, he got down on his knee and took her hand. "I would like nothing more than for you to be my date to the prom." The class then burst out in awws and whistles over the impressive gesture but John didn't hear it all, his only focus was the response from the girl in front of him.

Joss almost missed the question thanks to the loud thumping in her ear. She never thought that he would do something like this just to ask her. This was such a romantic gesture and as she gazed into those amazing, sapphire eyes, she nodded and giggled at his shocked expression before getting pulled out of her chair into a huge bear hug. Impressed by the display before them, the class couldn't help but cheer and clap with Lionel throwing a couple of woots for good measure.

Mr. Finch clapped lightly with a nod of approval before getting the class back under control. "Very impressive Mr. Reese. The thing that you written could be felt from your heart and it's clear that this person had made a huge impact on your life. I have no problems giving you an A for it. With that, class is dismissed early. Enjoy the rest of you day everyone."

Everyone didn't hesitate to take off, happy to have an early end to the school day. However, John and Joss took their time heading outside hand in hand, just absorbing what happened. "So thanks for the lack of warning about that. Good thing I was already looking for a dress," Joss pointed out as they got outside.

"I figured that you planned ahead so you just needed the date. I just wasn't sure how to ask you."

"Glad to know that's what you were hiding from me." They crossed the parking lot to their separate cars. Thanks to his mom's encouragement, John had not only gotten his driver's license but got a used black Ford Mustang as a gift from her too.

Joss had been saddened when he told her because she had enjoyed riding together with him. "I miss riding with you. Why did you have to pass your test on the first try?" She added a pout to emphasize how upset she was, even though she was just joking.

John shrugged nonchalantly, finding her pout adorable and fought the urge to kiss it away. "At least I can pick you up for the prom. What kind of guy would I be if I let the lady in my life chauffeur me around all the time?"

"Okay, you win. Besides, I plan on dancing the night away so I might not have the energy to drive back."

"I'm counting on it." John pulled Joss gently to him before giving her a soft goodbye kiss. They went their separate ways and got into their cars, giving each other a last wave before heading home.

* * *

"Oh my god, I can't believe how handsome my son looks" Margaret praised as John stood before her in a coal-black pressed tux with his tie slightly crooked and his leather shoes clean. She had to say that he looked immaculate for his prom and Margaret wanted to make sure she got plenty of pictures of him. Of course, she was excited that John and Joss would be going together. She was sure that Joss would be the absolutely stunning too.

The blue corsage lay in its white box on the kitchen table as John did some last minute double checking to make sure he had everything. The last thing he wanted was for this special day to have a mishap. He readjusted the blue flower that was pinned to his jacket pocket, shaking his head each time he heard the shutter from his mom's camera. John wanted to be good and ready for tonight. His mom even helped him with dance lessons until he was able to avoid stepping on her toes.

Once everything was in place, John turned to his mom with a soft smile. "I should probably get going. Yes, I will get plenty of photos of us when we get there" he assured her, knowing the question was coming. She then pulled him into a hard bear hug, trying very hard to not cry at how much her son looked like the spitting image of his father when he took her on their first date. The suit was one of the things that he left behind and Margaret had been surprised when John asked if he could wear it, knowing that she had kept it safely in the upstairs closet.

Finally Margaret let him go, seeing him off with a smile as he walked out the front door. John was met with a setting sun and soft wind as he made his way to his mustang. He and Joss had shared a couple of phone conversation in which she teased him with what her dress may or may not look like. It caused him to wonder if there was something out there that could match her beauty.

John got inside and the car started up smoothly. With one last glance back, he smiled and gave his mother, who was watching through the window, a wave before shifting to drive and pulling into the street. Joss's house was a few blocks down the street, past the local park. He had managed to visit a few times and remembered how uncomfortable he had been when he went the first time shortly after they got together.

Joss's white house had beautifully decorated columns and décor surrounding the exterior. Even though John had heard about Joss's well-to-do reputation, it was a different feeling to see it first hand. When they entered her home, they were greeted by Sarah, a helper that was hired by the family and someone Joss considered a friend. Joss told him that she made sure to be friendly with everyone that worked for her parents so that they would feel more welcomed. Sarah looked immensely happy at Joss's arrival before curiosity over her guest almost got the better of her. Joss had told John before inviting him that she had already explained the whole situation to her parents and how they wanted to meet him so he had nothing to worry about.

Daniel and Rachel Carter had met him shortly after. John stood stiffly as they gave him an appraising once over. Even though Joss assured him that they were friendly, he was still nervous on how they actually felt when obviously they preferred Cal thanks to his well-to-do status. Joss had explained that her dad was a very successful stock broker and her mom a defense lawyer with an impressive win record while being married for 25 years. Joss had told him one day while eating lunch that she wanted to follow her mother's footsteps because she admired how her mother fought to get justice for someone. After the nerve-wracking examination, Daniel was the first to approach, offering John a handshake that he returned strongly. Her dad commented on his strong grip before her mother approached next with a welcoming smile. Rachel pulled the young man into a hug, thanking him for accepting the invitation before separating and moving everyone to the living room to converse in a more comfortable environment.

John and Joss sat across from Daniel and Rachel as they began to explain why they had been interested in meeting him. They confirmed Joss's story that she had explained the whole situation. Daniel was clearly upset that someone that he trusted to be with his daughter dared put his hands on her while Rachel commented on how commendable John had been to defend her even though Joss had a tendency to be stubborn and independent. They all shared a laugh at the scowl on Joss's face before John explained that it was definitely that stubbornness which got him to open up. Joss's parents listened as John explained how their story began, only stopping when Sarah came in to place refreshments on the marble table in between them.

The night went on with many more stories being shared before John said he needed to head home. Both Daniel and Rachel extended an open invitation to John, continuing to show how grateful they were to him for protecting Joss. She drove him home, sharing a brief kiss that left both of them smiling before he went inside.

Now John neared the decorated, white house that had become familiar to him. He parked in front of the street and walked up the well kept pavement up to the oak door and rang the doorbell. He was quickly greeted by the smiling face of Sarah, who opened the door wider to let him in. "Welcome John, I will let Mr. and Ms. Carter know that you have arrived." She closed it once he was inside.

"That's fine. How is your son by the way Sarah?" He recalled on his last visit her mentioning that he had been under the weather.

"Thankfully, Brad's fever broke a few days ago. Doctors told me that with the right medicine, he will recover." Sarah had been fearful when waking up Brad for school and saw him drenched in sweat. He had been diagnosed with the flu and followed instructions to see to his recovery. It had been an off-hand mention but John had taken the time on his many visits to ask for an update and it warmed her heart that he was as kind and caring as Jocelyn was.

"I'm very glad to hear that."

"So am I. Thank you for your concern. I will be right back." Sarah then disappeared. In front of John was a large marble staircase with a small hallway to his right. On the walls were paintings from various artists that he didn't know the names of. There was a gorgeous crystal chandelier above him, sparkling in the light.

"Ah, hello John." His attention was drawn back to Daniel and Rachel walking in with smiles on their faces once again. John noticed that they were always genuinely happy to see him and he was glad. "My, you look quite dashing for the prom" Rachel complimented him. "Wouldn't you agree Daniel?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, you are looking very sharp John. Jocelyn is almost ready. She is just doing something last minute fixing. She's like her mother." Rachel gasped before playfully hitting him on his arm. "I only meant that you both take that little bit of extra time to look more beautiful."

"I see you haven't lost your charm, huh Dad?" A familiar voice joked, drawing everyone's attention to the top of the stairs. John felt like everything was moving in slow motion as Joss descended the stairs in an absolutely gorgeous red dress that molded her body too perfectly. It wrapped around her neck, leaving her shoulders bare as Joss pulled her hair into a bun held together by clips and left only a few strands framing her face. It was almost free of makeup except for the eyeshadow that had those doe eyes pop and ruby red lipstick. Joss picked out some tear drop earring and a lone silver necklace. The fabric around her stomach was covered in lace that glittered from the small rhinestones sown into it. The length covered her legs, allowing a small slit on her right side to offer a peak. Joss had on a pair of matching color high heels. Behind her, there was a short train floating after her.

After making it to the landing, Joss waited to see what everyone thought but was instead met with just stares and she swore that John's mouth was slightly open. "Should I go upstairs and change?"

Her mom was the first one to speak. "No honey, you look wonderful. Let me go find the camera so I can take a picture of you." She then went to the living room to start her search.

"Jocelyn, I have to say that you may have taken your time but it was worth it. You are a spitting image of your mother when we went on our first date." Daniel approached her to give her a hug before the two looked back at John who still had an awestruck look on his face.

Joss tapped her dad's shoulder, silently letting her know she had this with a small smile before walking carefully towards John, the heels clicking on the marble floor. "John, hello?" She couldn't help but ask if he was alright, waving a delicate hand in front of John's face to get his attention. His eyes blinked quickly and Joss smiled when he was aware again. "Normally I wouldn't have taken you for being the kind of person to become so easily speechless John."

He shook his head and got himself together. "Umm yeah, no it's just that I'm use to seeing you being so casual. You look good." It was the biggest understatement in history.

"Thanks. You too, that crooked tie is cute," she teased, seeing him reach up to touch it before holding out the white box in front of him and opening the lid to show the corsage. "Oh! I love it!" she complimented him before reaching out her hand to let him slip it on her wrist.

They were surprised by the flash that suddenly blinded them and they looked over to see that Rachel had returned with camera in hand. "What? It looks more natural and the look on your faces was screaming for me to take the picture. Now I want a proper one of you standing next to each other."

"Mrs. Carter, I know my mom will kill me if I don't ask but could I get a copy of the pictures to bring to her?" They all shared a chuckle.

"Of course you can and I already told you a hundred times to call me Rachel. We've have moved far beyond formalities." She took shots of them standing side by side and even wanted John to hug Joss from behind. He was surprised by the request and how accepting Joss's parents had been of their relationship. John had worried for a while that he wouldn't be good enough for her and he thanked the stars above that it wasn't the case.

Joss nodded her approval at the pose and settled in front of John's chest before he draped his arms over her shoulders, intertwining their hands just above her chest. Joss felt a wealth of emotions, happiness, content, and quite possibly love. She hadn't even uttered the words to Cal but around John, her heart felt like it would burst at any moment. Even a mere glance would cause a slight flutter. It was amazing to be in a relationship that invoked such feelings. John was still quite the quiet person but he had no problem expressing emotions with those eyes of his, the ones that seemed to allow her to gaze into his very soul.

A few more flashes were flashed before Rachel was satisfied. The pair came over to have a look as she scrolled through her digital camera, smiling at how good the two kids looked together. "We should go" John reminded them, looking at a nearby clock.

"Oh shoot. Bye mom, bye dad," Joss quickly said before giving them a kiss on the cheek. John took her hand and led her out. They gave them one last wave before closing the door behind them.

When John noticed, he looked over as her while they slowly made their way to his car. "You okay?"

"Yeah fine." She reassured him. Being the gentleman John was, he opened the passenger side door for her before getting in himself.

"Well, I have a surprise planned for us after the party."

Joss was intrigued. "Oh? What is it?"

As John pulled the car into the road, he briefly gave her a smirk. "That kind of defeats the purpose of it being a surprise."

She thought about continuing her questioning but knew that John was as stubborn as her so she'd spare herself of getting interrogator on him. "Okay, I won't pry." She then lifted her hand to look at the corsage, smiling warmly. They hadn't even gotten to the school gym yet and she was already enjoying herself.

The drive over was made short by light conversation of each asking about the other's day. Before long, the school was in view with a large number of people heading towards the front door. After John found a parking spot, he opened Joss's door and helped her out of the car. After making sure that her hair wasn't too messed up by the wind from John having the top down, Joss wrapped an arm around his bicep and made their way to follow the group. Their attention was drawn by two people waving them over who they recognized as Lionel and Shaw. Surprisingly, she had gotten dolled up in a black dress but her hair was in its usual loose ponytail. John and Joss thought for sure that this kind of social gathering wasn't Shaw's cup of tea.

Lionel was in a crisp light blue suit with white leather shoes. His hair was groomed and his smile was bright. As they greeted each other, Joss noticed that the flower on Lionel's jacket pocket was the same as Shaw's corsage and gasped. "Oh my god, you went together" she finally said, shocking John who hadn't noticed what she had.

Shaw rolled her eyes. "Look, I was doing him a favor and besides, I'm not going to miss out on a free meal.

"Of course you wouldn't little Rambo."

"Hey, what did I say about making fun of my size?" She warned, giving him a glare that could have stopped his heart.

Lionel was quick to apologize. "I really don't mind. Besides, we get to hang out with these two who have been the talk of the school for a while. Maybe enough to get prom king and queen."

"Please Lionel, I just want to have some fun before we all graduate. Who's with me?" Joss said, everyone agreeing quickly to party until they couldn't four of them walked into the gym, where a DJ was situated on the stage. It was decorated with the colors the graduating class voted on, purple and white, in all sorts of items. There were many tables at the center of the gym that had white table clothes with a purple trim. There was matching table cloths and also a goodie bag for the four students at each table that had a photo album, keychain, and glass flutes. The rafters above had a long string of matching colored balloons and streamers hanging down.

Joss, John, Shaw, and Lionel got in line to have their photos taken for the upcoming yearbook and also to vote this year's prom king and queen. After that, they sat together to chat before the students were finally allowed to get on the dance floor. Joss got quite the laugh when John admitted that he was not the best dancer but neither one cared as they just enjoyed themselves. It was a beautiful sight to have the lights dimmed and the only illumination from multicolored spotlights. The chaperones looked on as the students enjoyed the music and even a few decided to join them as well, such as Harold and Grace.

John could not take his eyes off of Joss as they were wary of other students. The tempo that had once been carefree and wild now slowed down to be more intimate and slow. He saw her delicately take the dress's train in one hand before placing that same hand on his shoulder. The other was met by his while his other when to her waist. It was amazing and soon the other people around them were no longer visible. John took a moment to spin Joss before bringing her back, the dress getting a little bit of lift from the movement. She laughed at John's 'advanced' dance techniques before getting close enough to put her head on his chest and they continued to slow dance until the song ended.

Everyone clapped to show the DJ their appreciation before taking their seats once again to enjoy more food. This time everyone found the voting cards waiting for them. Lionel and Shaw were surprised to find their names on the ballot and wondered if John and Joss had conspired against them.

"I would never do such a thing guys" Joss assured them sweetly while batting her eyes, earning a chuckle from John who raised his hands in defense at the venomous glare Shaw sent his way. In reality, John and Joss had campaigned together to have students consider Lionel and Shaw to be one of the chosen couples because neither had forgotten their help while they were still trying to find their way. They all had grown close since John and Joss decided to start seeing each other. Lionel and Shaw not too long afterwards told them that they had witnessed their first kiss and got a good laugh as the two of them blushed and looked away in embarrassment.

Everyone cast their votes, making sure to hide them from prying eyes. A few minutes later, another student came around each of the tables to collect the ballots and put them in a box. The chatter continued on until Ms. Groves took the stage, microphone in hand. "Hello class" she greeted them, getting everyone's attention. The student that collected the votes also joined her. "I hope that you are all having a wonderful night. As you all know, we have collected the votes for this year's prom king and queen. The tallies were close but we have our winners." A hush fell over the crowd of students as Ms. Groves was handed a envelope which she opened. The contents inside gave her a large smile. "I would like to congratulate this year's king and queen, John Reese and Jocelyn Carter."

The student body broke out in applause while John and Joss remained anchored in their spots in complete shock. Turning to their friends, they saw a pair of knowing smiles. "Like you two were going to get away with trying to not have people vote for you. Please, you two are the only ones that deserve it." Lionel praised.

"Well that and a little bribing from the people who still weren't sure who to choose helped too," Shaw added without batting an eye. With some much needed assistance, John and Joss were pushed through the sea of students that had parted to make a path to the short set of stairs. Joss tightly squeezed John's hand, smiling at him to help alleviate her nerves. Once with Ms. Groves, they were told to face each other as a specially designed crown and tiara were brought out from behind the curtain. The clapping continued as Ms. Groves gently placed the crown on John's head. Before she could do the same for Joss, John stopped her, volunteering to do it himself. Nodding her approval, she stepped back and watched as the young man took the delicate tiara and tenderly placed it on the young woman in front of him. When they looked at each other, there was just the two of them as they became lost in each other's eyes.

"May I present to you this year's prom king and queen! They will take their place on the dance floor for a special song." Joss carefully picked up her dress as they descended the steps hand in hand. The lights dimmed with a single white spotlight illuminating them. The music was once again slow and beautiful as was their dance. Looking down, John felt his heart swell with love for Joss. He didn't want to keep it a secret anymore and that was the reason for his surprise.

The two embraced sweetly, classmates watching intently until the song slowly faded away. Then they clapped to which John and Joss took a small bow before being rejoined by everyone. Instead of enjoying more dancing, John began to pull Joss away from the crowd of people and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Let's get out of here. I still have that surprise I want to show you." She nodded her head and they managed to sneak out, get into John's car, and head out.

* * *

Joss sighed in content as she buried her body closer to John as they watched the stars. He had taken them outside the city, up to a high hill where he took out a blanket from the trunk and draped it over the hood. Their crowns were placed on the seats and they lay next to each other, their hands intertwined between them. It was such a beautiful sight as the countless white dots illuminated the night sky, some forming familiar patterns such as the big dipper and others just shining brightly.

They hadn't said anything once they settled down. John just draped a protective arm over her and Joss leaned her head on his chest over his strongly beating heart. It was quiet. John assured her that not a lot of people came up there. There was only the sounds and the occasional light wind moving the leaves of the trees. John also put the radio on a local country station, leaving the soft sounds to play in the background.

It was perfect. Joss knew for sure that this is what she wanted to look forward to. She wanted to have this kind of wonderful future with John. She desired for this young love to mature into something that would last a lifetime. She eased herself up until she was sitting, getting his attention. "What's wrong?" John asked before doing the same. Joss smiled at John's concern. He always worried about others over himself, even if nothing was wrong.

Squeezing his hand, she took a moment to look into those amazing blue eyes. She had to fight the feeling of drowning and remember what she wanted to say. Joss took a hand and caressed John's cheek, leaning in for a brief kiss. The worry hadn't left his face and Joss took a deep breath before starting. "I care about you so much John."

"I feel the same for you too Joss" he returned quickly, fearing for what she was about to tell him.

"That's why I've been trying to figure out how to talk to you about this. Our graduation is coming up and soon we'll both be looking at colleges."John's face fell, realizing where this conversation was going. He knew that all good things must come to an end but did it have to be her too? Joss squeezed his hand to get him to look at her. "You told me that you applied to a nearby college. Did you hear from them?"

He thought back to when he found the letter in the mailbox. When the classes were told to pick from three, he had fond hopes to be accepted to a nearby school with a reasonable tuition that he could work to pay off. "Yeah, I got into my first choice." John had been trying to find a way to tell Joss because he knew that she wanted to get her law degree. They were going two different paths.

Her face shone bright at the news as this was the first she heard of it. "That's great John! I'm so happy for you." When Joss saw his face, she knew what he was thinking. That's why she wanted to talk to him about their future. "I got accepted too, into my school" she announced, hiding the truth to see his was quick to hide his sadness, replaced with mock happiness before pulling Joss close for a tight hug. It wasn't just because of her acceptance but for him. John wanted to map these last moments in his heart. His grip tightened slightly before finally letting her go. "John, I'm going to a school here in New York." His expression changed to shock as she continued. "I gave it a lot of thought and I figured that I could get just as good of an education in a nearby school as if I went to one like Harvard."

"But why Joss? You are so smart and talented. You deserve the best."

She shook her head in disagreement. "I might deserve the best but I also want to be happy and I'm happy with you." Before John could protest, Joss place a finger on his lips to silence him. "John, I don't want to hear you say that you don't want me to keep myself from being successful by staying here to be with you. You deserve to be happy too and I know that you are happy with me too." That knowing smile was back when she removed her hand. "I don't want to be without you John. For the first time in a long time, I feel like everything is right, that everything is where it's supposed to be." Joss shared a longing look with him, preparing herself to utter the next words as her heart beat quickly in anticipation. "I love you John. I didn't know you when I chose to be your partner but I wanted to."

John tried to swallow at hearing her say those words to him. He couldn't believe that it was possible that she felt the same as he did for her. As he struggled to say something, she continued. "What I found was someone that wasn't who I thought he was. I liked what was underneath that rough exterior. I didn't care about my reputation or Cal. At that time, I just wanted to be your friend."

"Joss…" he finally managed to get out.

"Let me finish." She begged before maneuvering her body to face him better. "The things that Cal did, I felt awful. It was my fault that you had gotten hurt and I never wanted that. Even then, you still protected me. When I saw you lying there, I felt something change in our relationship. I couldn't tell you because I wasn't sure what it was just yet but my heart beat a little faster, just like it's doing right now." Taking his left hand, Joss placed it on her chest, above her heart, so that he could feel that she was telling the truth. "Then everything happened and Cal was exposed for trying to hurt you. He went after you and yet you still looked out for me. Thank you so much for all of it and I truly want there to be more for us. That's why I'm choosing to stay." Her confession was finally over, Joss studied him in hopes to hear something, anything. "Are you going to say anything or am I just going to have to force it out of you?" She joked, hoping to lighten the mood.

John cradled Joss's head as he eased their bodies back down on the car's hood before draping his over hers. He took a moment to study what was right in front of him. He argued with him, saying that he didn't deserve this kind of overwhelming happiness, to have someone as loyal and amazing as Joss by his side. He wanted to say it but he already knew that Joss would argue against him. That's just who she was, someone that saw the best in everyone. John smiled down as he grazed her cheek before leaning down for another tender kiss before separating. It took him a moment to gather the courage but he was finally ready to say it back. "I love you too Joss, so very much. I always thought that this wasn't something that I would ever have happen, being this happy. I tried to be a good man only for people to betray me so I isolated myself from everyone. Then you and your stubborn behind had to come up to my table and become my partner. I wouldn't change that moment for the world." He could see the tears welling up in her eyes. "I want to make this work too Joss and I promise that I will be the best man I can be for you."

"That's all I ask of you and I will be the best woman for you too John." Through another kiss, filled with promise and hope, tears slipped through, making a path down Joss's cheek into her thick mane of dark hair. When they pulled apart, he looked down at her as he began wiping the streaks away. There was no more need for words. After another peck, John lied back against the hood, using his arm as a pillow and the other to pull the love of his life to his side.

They continued to watch the stars together, knowing that tomorrow was going to be the start of the next chapter in their lives.

* * *

Post A/N: And there you all have it. Another Careese story for my archives. I swear I just wish that I could hug all of you in the community because even after everything, I still can't find myself walking away from this yet. Even though I have moved to other shows, I don't want to write anyone else but John and Joss. Thanks to all that support not just me but the other fantastic writers. Also to any people that are debating on trying it out, do it because you'll have plenty of people that will check your stuff out if it's Careese ;) Much love to all of the reviews and comments that gave me a sense of happiness whenever you expressed how much you enjoyed this story. I get that A/Us like this aren't exactly keen for some and it's very understandable and I thank you for giving this a shot. Thanks JimCaviezelFan for the idea and having the patience with me to get this together. Of course thanks SWWoman for putting up with this chapter especially because of the length and that large cut you did I figured would be there. I keep learning something new all the time from those critiques so thank you. In the meantime, I'm off to do my next story. Take care my fellow Careesers :)


End file.
